Gundam seed: Bball Style!
by bballer007
Summary: 2 friends, separated, when they meet they meet as opponents, on the court. based on the story line of Gundam Seed but on basketball format.
1. Play 1: Goodbye of a Champion

Gundam Seed

B-Ball Style!

Play One – Goodbye of a Champion

"Huff…huff…huff…10 seconds on the clock, we can do it!" thought Kira Hibiki as he ran down the basketball court.

"Kira I'm open!" exclaimed Athrun Zala.

Kira passed the ball to Athrun. 5 seconds left!

"SHOOT ATHRUN!"

He shot, he missed the basket, and the ball came down, 3 seconds, everything was in slow motion,

"Heh," smirked Athrun.

"Yah!" Kira exclaimed. As he caught the ball in the air. He was still in the air, and as he caught it he aimed for a slam dunk which was approaching.

2…1…

SLAM DUNK!

"BBRRIINNGG!"

"Kira and Athrun just performed a flawless and perfect olly opp! with .50 seconds to spare!

The Strikes win the finals of the little balers games against the Duels! Everyone was cheering, as the Strikes and the Duels exchanged handshakes. After everything was settled and everyone left the gym Athrun just stood there. Remembering the great things that happened in this little town of Copernicus. The team, the championships, the friends he met, the great games he played. His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend, Kira Hibiki. They met when they were 6 and after 2 years of great friendship it was time to say good bye. The only problem is that Kira didn't know it was goodbye.

"Hey Athrun, what are you still doing here? Aren't you going to go to the after game? I heard they're having your favorite, mac 'n' cheese!" Kira yelped happily.

It was now or never. It was time to say goodbye.

"Um Kira? I'm not going to the after party. I have to go, I'm sorry." That was all he could say. And it was the most painful thing ever.

"Ok….where are you going? Want to shoot hoops tomorrow then?" Kira asked. Not knowing how hard the pain will be when he knows where Athrun is going.

"Kira, you don't understand, I'm not coming back! I'm moving!" Athrun cried. Outside he was crying, inside he was tearing up his heart saying goodbye to his best friend.

Silence…

Kira was trying to comprehend all this, in his mind it was, Athrun- best friend, moving, not coming back…what!

"…What? Athrun, no! Why would you move! It's perfect here! You have great friends, great life, we just won the championship, and…and you just belong here! Why?" Kira cried.

" I'm sorry Kira, I'm sorry!. I really hate this. I have to do it because of my fathers promotion in his work. We're moving to Plant. And we can't stay here because it's over seas!"

" Will I ever see you again?" Kira asked, still having a waterfall of tears.

" Of course. And I want you to have this. And when we see each other again I want you to still have this. If you still have this then you still consider me a friend." Athrun held out his hand with a small round, metal like thing, and it started to move. It transformed into a small metal like bird. It hopped into Kira's small hands.

"This was my final wish I asked from my father before we moved. I asked him if I can play with you one more time in a basketball game. And it turned out to be a championship match. And to give you this as a sign as my forever friendship." Athrun said.

Kira just stayed silent. Athrun just looked at him.

"Maybe you'll come to the Plants too one day. Until then….goodbye Kira." Athrun said. Inside he nearly ripped his heart out. He wanted no emotion because all he felt was pain.

"Goodbye…Athrun." And Kira ran home.

"Hi son, congrats on your victory against the Duels." His mother said.

Kira just ran to his room, crying.

"Kira! What's wrong! Kira!" Via Hibiki wondered. What happened?

Inside Kira's room was silent besides the crying you can hear being muffled by pillows.


	2. Play 2: Kira's new Life

Gundam Seed

B-Ball Style!

Play Two –Kira's new life

"Finally time for myself!" Kira Yamato yelped with joy.

Kira; now 16, sat on his little gazebo like area just staring up at the sky. Thinking about how much his life changed from his life back from Copernicus. Ever since Athrun left he stayed really quiet. He cried a lot, became so naïve because people kept getting his hopes up of Athrun's return. Until he just decided he wanted a new life. He moved to Heliopolis. A large state of the United States of Orb. There he met new friends and his first crush, Flay Allster. So far he met, Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Mirallia Haw and Kuzzey Buskirk. He has a gret life now, he had friends, great reputation at school was great in athletics, in fact he is the captain of the Astrays, Onogoro Highs team.

But Kira was still not happy. There was still a big hole in his heart that cannot be filled by money, girls, popularity, only by his best friend. Ever since Athrun left Kira's real parents died in a car crash and had to choose to either live in a shelter or move down to Orb. He chose Orb, hoping for a new, happy life. And he did have a happy life, he was number 1 in his science class, captain of the Astrays, and he lived a life with great friends.

Kira finally fell asleep until he felt a poke on his head.

"Birdy, not now…I'm tired…go fly around somewhere." Kira said lazily.

"And your our team captain…tsk tsk Kira. That shouldn't be how Onogoros' team captain should act." Tolled Koenig said jokingly.

"Wha! Oh sorry Tolle! It's just that I've been so busy lately! With the season starting, and with Professor Kato's extra work he's been dumping me, and the prototype OS system we have to finish in 2 days! They're just not enough hours in the day!"

"Chill Kira, I know how you feel. My schedule is messy too, I have to give myself my usual burger every 1 hour and 42 minutes, I have to go home and watch my favorite show, I have to play on the computer, I have to continuously fix up my car, and I still have to make room for the OS project, oh and school!" Tolle complained.

"Hey! What about me! You're to busy for me! Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother to go out with you." A voice said behind Tolle.

Miriallia Haw. Kira met her after he met Tolle. And quickly became one of his friends. He could always talk to her about anything. But mostly he would listen to Miriallia talk- I mean complain about Tolle, her ungrateful boyfriend.

As Tolle was begging Miriallia for forgiveness Kira just sweat dropped.

"Wierdo's" Kira whispered"

"HEY! WE HEARD THAT KIRA YAMATO" The couple yelled as Kira made up an excuse to escape the kick in the ass he was going to get from Tolle and the slap he was going to get from Miriallia.

"Um what did you hear? Oh look at the time were about to be late for Professor Kato's lecture, don't want to miss that, gotta go bye!" Kira said hastily.

Kira always thought how did they become boyfriend and girlfriend? There complete opposites and yet there attracted to each other like magnets. The world is filled with mysteries that none can be explained. For one, how did they get together? Actually Kira was jealous, they each had someone to love and he wanted to have that feeling too, he wanted love.

As Kira ran down to the automatic car station he saw his crush, Flay Allster. He liked her for her beauty and nothing more, he was blind of everything else about her except her beauty. He was about to talk to her but the words just didn't come out. Tolle and Miriallia caught up to him and just said we'll kick your ass later, after this. He was about to talk to her but she got into a car.

"Sigh….not again." Kira sadly.

"Next time for sure Kira!" Miriallia cheerfully said.

Before Kira got into another car he had a fist punch his arm jokingly and a slap on his face.

"That was for the nice comment Kira. We thought we should pay you back" Tolle and Miriallia said laughing.

"You guys suck you know that right?" Kira said grumpy from the gifts he got from the couple.

When they came to the University of Morgenrate Productions, Kira headed straight to the technological science lab. That's where you test electronic OS codes, how to create hard drives, etc. When he entered he was greeted by Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai Argyle. Although Sai and he are friends they are actually rivals for Flay's heart. So there not that close. When the 3:30 bell rang Kira remembered he had a very important basketball scrimmage, one he cannot miss! This team was from Japan, best in the state of the Plants the Ginns! Kira quickly gathered his things, said good bye to his friends and ran off to the gym. When he got there he was greeted by his coach. Mwu La Flaga.

"Hey your late kid, hurry up and change, we were about to forfeit because of you." Mwu said.

"Sorry! At least I remembered coach Flaga!" Kira exclaimed. When Kira came back he saw more people but not people he recognized.

"Ah, Kira, finally, I would like you to meet the Ginns and there coach is Rau Le Creuset, they came all the way from Plant, Japan to challenge us, there the best in Plant and we are the best in Orb, lets not let them down alright?" ok lets go team bring it in!" yelled Coach Flaga.

As the whole team came up to make a plan Kira just thought,

"Plant? that's where Athrun- nah no way he would be here."

"Alright lets go team, 3…2…1..ASTRAYS!"

Before the game started both coach went to the court to greet each other. When Coach Mwu La Flaga of the Astrays came up to greet Coach Rau Le Creuset of the Ginns he had an angered expression on his face.

"Long time no see hey Flaga? I was actually wondering if we weren't ever going to see each other again" smirked Coach Creuset.

"Heh well my boys will pay you back for the beating you gave me 6 months ago on the court." Coach Flaga said.

"I would be glad to show you mine, there best in Plant you know…" Creuset smirked. They shook each others hands.

"Bring it Creuset, I'll beat you this time." laughed Coach Flaga.

As the teams made there way to the court after the coaches came back, the ref called in both captains to shake hands….

"Alright guys, I want this to be a clean game, now shake hands." Said the ref.

As Kira looked up to the captain to shake hands his faced was shocked.

"Athrun…!"


	3. Play 3: Welcome the Strikes!

Gundam Seed

B-Ball Style!

A/N _Ever since chapter 2 came out, I noticed how hard it will be to rewrite Gundam Seed in a sports format. Because of this, updates for this story might take at least a week for each chapter. Just getting Murrue and Natarle in was hard. Some of my story will be a little different from Gundam Seed but things will turn out the same…I hope. I will try to continue this story as far as I cant, I'm basing this story mainly on the Manga of Gundam Seed and a little bit of the Anime. Thanks for your cooperation. –Bballer007_

Play Three – Welcome to the Strike Team

"Athrun…!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira…!" Athrun Zala asked.

BOOM!

"What? An explosion! From what?" Kira exclaimed.

When Kira turned around to look at Athrun he wasn't there. Actually the whole Ginn team wasn't there and his own team. What had happened? Where is everybody! He ran inside the auditorium and found only one person there, he ran up to him.

"Hey what are you doing here! What's going on! We have to get out of here?" Kira yelled to the guy.

"What are you doing here?" the guy asked, "you should be evacuating the school like the others."

"I was in the gym!" Kira told him, "We need to evacuate" Kira said firmly.

"No I need to check up on something first, you need to go, this has nothing to do with you." Said the boy,

Kira had enough of this and grabbed to boy, "We don't have time for this besides all the doors closed. We can only hope if we can make it in time!"

Suddenly another explosion occurred, it was a big one that made Kira loose balance and trip, bringing the guy with him. When Kira came through he saw if the guy was ok, but he saw a hat fly off, and blonde hair wave around.

"You're…a girl!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yea what did you think I was?" said the girl stubbornly.

"Never mind we have to get out of here!" Kira said.

When Kira ran for the next exit it was almost closing.

"We can make it!" Kira exclaimed.

But the door was closing fast. Enough for just 1 of them to fit as it was coming down. Kira knew he had to make a choice, him or her, her. When the two came up to the door it was closing, Kira pushed her down to crawl of the floor to the other side. The girl didn't know what was going to happen, until Kira pushed her down.

"Hey what are you doing! What about you! The girl said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." said Kira.

Before the girl could say anything else he pushed her in.

"No! What about you-"said the girl. Then the door was closed.

Kira stayed silent…

_What should I do? I have to get outside but how?' _

Kira just decided to run to the auditorium exits. As he ran passed the library he saw someone on the computer. He thought she was nuts to be using a computer at this time. He entered the burning library and ran to the lady.

"Mam, what are you doing? Can't you see that the building is about to collapse?" Kira told her. She stared in shock that somebody found her. Kira just studied the computer and saw info about random students, it surprised him as he saw his name coming up next on the screen.

"What are you doing here! Your supposed to be evacuating the school!" the lady exclaimed.

BOOM! Another explosion knocking her down. The explosion caused part of the roof to collapse onto the computer. She stated that there wasn't enough time so she decided to evacuate. As Kira helped the lady to the exit she went the other way. A different exit.

"Hey what are you doing? The exit is this way!" Kira said.

"Be quiet, your coming with me." the lady said.

Kira didn't like this, here he was being dragged by some lady that thinks she can do whatever she wanted. But Kira knew this wasn't the time, so she just followed her. Right before they reached the exit they were greeted by some one familiar to Kira.

"Kira…" Athrun said. Before Athrun could say another word, the building collapsed even more. The support beam for the structure lost and came down right between Kira and the lady and Athrun.

"Athrun!" was all Kira could say before the lady dragged him out.

As Kira ran away from the collapsing building he saw his friends running out. He was glad they were safe as he ran up to them.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe" said Kira.

"Heh it takes more then a building to take down me" laughed Tolle.

"This aint the time Tolle!" exclaimed Miriallia.

Before Kira could say anything else, Sai Argyle, Kira's rival for Flay said "Hey Kira, who is that?"

Kira looked behind him, it was the lady, she had fainted from the smoke and fell down.

"Oh no! We have to get her to a bench and some water!" Kira exclaimed.

As everything settled down, Kira managed to heal her burns, and give her shade. When the lady woke she woke with a shock.

"You guys, are coming with me. You have just saw me and now you have to come with me." said the lady.

"Um, lady, whoever you are, but I don't think you have the authority to do that. After all, were just kids." Said Sai.

The lady took out a gun.

"You don't get it, although I am greatful for your help, I cannot let you or anyone else in your party to go. I was on a top secret project for the EA Academy and now that you saw me, I cannot let you go."

"What! You have to be crazy! Theres no way were going to do that." said Tolle.

"I heard the EA Academy is an all sports school, what are they doing here!" said Sai.

"Maybe they've come to spy on our basketball team!" said Kuzzey.

"What's going to happen to us?" said Miriallia.

Kira just kept silent.

"I want all of you to stand over there. And give me your names." Said the lady.

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"Tolle Koenig"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Miriallia Haw"

"…Kira Yamato"

"And my me is Murrue Ramius, I am from the EA Academy. I am an assistant coach of the basketball division. I was sent here to get info on Onogoro Highs basketball team. I couldn't though because of the sudden explosion. I tried desperately to get the data but I failed. So now that you know why I am here I cannot let you go unless I get permission from the sports head councilor of the EA Academy." said the lady.

"You serious." Whined Tolle.

"I can't believe this" said Kuzzey.

"Until then follow me. The other staff may be still here."

Kira and the others all grouped together and walked behind Murrue, complaining about her. Murrue just ignored them murmuring that kids are too hard to deal with.

Meanwhile…

"I know you did that explosion Rau Le Creuset, why did you do it! Answer me now!" said Mwu La Flaga.

"Are you still mad about what happen last year. How you got humiliated after defeating a few of our lower schools in the ZAFT academy. Those were just our first year students and you barely one. After the first 8 winnings you barely one you were given the nickname, the hawk of Edyimon. (Spelling?) After that you went up against me. my team was just made out of 2nd year students and you got humiliated because the score was 46 to 105. And you even had 4 year students! Hahahahaha!" laughed Rau.

"Your going to pay for that Rau, for humiliating me like that. And my boys will take you down, with your team of puny Ginns, now tell me! Why did you cause that explosion!" growled Mwu.

"Ginns? Hahahahaha! My team is no longer called the Ginns, after all that is the 2nd year student's team name. I now have 4 year students, the top players of basketball on my team. We are now called the Aegis's! And that explosion? Heh, that was a diversion, I sneaked into one of your facilities if you have **him **on your team, and I was right. I don't have enough time for all this talk Mwu, so I'll catch you around, muahaha!" laughed Rau as he ran to the docks to his ship The Vesalius.

"Rau Le Creuset!" yelled Mwu as he tried to keep up with him but ended up getting lost. As Mwu tried to look around for people he knew he spotted one of his players.

"Kira!"

Still in the collapsed building of the University of Morgenroete 

Thump! Thump! Thump! Went the sounds as feet were kicking a door open.

Crash!

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" Natarle Badgiruel yelled. She was badly burned through the explosion of the university. She looked into a burned down class room and heard someone struggling out of the debris. She ran to help the man.

"Neuman! You're alive?" said Natarle.

"Yea Natarle. And I think that explosion wasn't cause by accident. It went on right before a game of Astray's versus Ginns." Said Neuman.

"Ginns eh? Well they were definitely up to something if there here. Why would they all of a sudden challenge and Orb team?" wondered Natarle.

"Anyways, we need to look for more of our staff.

Back with Kira and the Others. 

As Kira looked around for any survivors Murrue spotted some of her staff.

"Natarle!" exclaimed Murrue.

As a lady with short black hair noticed Murrue's call she yelled back, not to Murrue but more like a people behind her. Murrue and the others ran up to her while Natarle ran up to her with people in orange jumpsuits ran behind her.

"I'm glad you found most of the staff, Natarle." Said Murrue

"I'm glad that you are alive, Mam, and most of these are supporters, but who are these people with you?" asked Natarle.

"These are students of the university. They saw me and I had to make them accompany me." Said Murrue.

"So these students are now accompanying us?" said Natarle.

"Yes, now lets head to he ship, we need to get to the nearest EA Academy." Said Murrue.

As the whole group made there way to the docks there was a yell.

"Kira!"

"Huh?" said Kira, he looked around and found his coach running towards him.

"Coach! What are you doing here?" question Kira.

"Thank goodness your alright Kira" said Mwu. He looked around.

"Oh? What is the EA Academy doing here?" wondered Mwu.

"Oh my! It's the legendary coach Mwu La Flaga, he won 8 games straight against the ZAFT academy." Said Natarle.

"So you know your coaches. Say what do you think your doing with one of my players?" asked La Flaga.

"Strictly business Coach La Flaga and I;m sorry but I cannot tell." Said Murrue.

"Well then, may I ask if I can come along then? I was an EA player after all" said La Flaga.

"Wait Coach, what about my friends and I?" asked Kira.

"Well you got 1 choice, sit on your ass or join up with me." Said Kira.

"Coach are you serious!" exclaimed Kira.

"…well, sign me up. Besides the EA academy faces off the ZAFT Academy a lot huh? Theres something I want to do too." Said Kira.

"…you guys are serious? Well welcome to the EA Academy. My team is called the Strikes. Our ship and bus that will take us to our games all have the same name, the Archangel." Said Murrue.

"Oh yea and one more thing, Coach Flaga, you are now, Assistant Coach La Flaga. And now you have to call me Coach." Smirked Murrue.

"What should we do Tolle?" asked Miriallia.

"Well we have to stay with her…sigh…Sign me up too! But not as a player, as a supporter!" said Tolle. After that everyone agreed.

"First order of business! Giving you names! Kira, your new nickname, Striker! Welcome to the EA Academy" said Murrue.

I only joined the EA Academy to see if that was really you Athrun. I want to see you again. But for now…I'll see you on the court….

_I know that wasn't the best ending for this chapter, but it 3 am in the morning and I'm about to go to sleep. Chapter 4 wont be in until a week…I hope. I'm having trouble putting characters in order. After I introduce all the characters things should be more easy. I also know that in the beginning of Gundam Seed that the first setting was in Heliopolis, not Onogoro. I just noticed that but everything will go to normal after a few chapters. I hope this story can continue until all 50 phases of Gundam Seed is over. I'll try to get these characters the way it is in Gundam Seed the way they get in Gundam Seed but things may go differently. Anyways, Thanks for reading my story, in fact this is my first story. So thanks for your support for this story! –Bballer007_


End file.
